The Beginning
by Rougelover
Summary: second story here plese don't flame


**The Beginning+**

All the htf's were on a bus headed back to htf town

Teary mike and nutty were sitting next to each other checking out the girls

Teary: I love that one right there

Mike: who fluffy

Teary: yea

Nutty: ( smirks) dude why don't you just bust a move

Teary: no not yet

Mike: well better do it soon

Teary: yea your right

Nutty: who do you like mike

Mike: hey im not telling you

Nutty: teary told us who he likes

Teary: d**m right I did

Mike: I like petunia

Nutty: ( burst out laughing ) dude you like that neat freak

Petunia overheard nutty and walked over

Petunia: um nutty can you be a little nicer

Nutty: yes

Petunia: oh and mike I sort of like you too but not in that way

Teary: nice one nutty

Nutty: what

Mike: who do you like nutty

Nutty: forget that im not telling you

Teary: and why not

Nutty: cause you guys will laugh

Teary: come on tell us

Nutty: I like flaky

Teary burst out laughing while mike sat there looking seriously at his friend

Mike: you jack*** stop laughing

Teary: ok sheesh

Mike: so you like flaky

Nutty: yea

Busdriver: we are here in htf town

When she opened the doors nutty's arm got stuck inside the door

Nutty: someone help

Mike: im coming

He came there and helped his friend out but sadly flippy was inside there and was ready for a fight

Mike: nutty go I got flippy

Nutty: ok mike

Flippy lunged at mike but he missed and stabbed and killed the busdriver

Flippy: d***it

Mike: you missed

This just made flippy even more angry so he cheated and took out a desert eagle

Mike: wow really

Flippy: yeah so this is where it ends

Mike: no

Flippy: what do you mean

Mike: (kicked flippy in the shin) that is how it ends

Flippy : ow you c**t

Mike took the desert eagle and aimed it at flippy

Flippy: go ahead shoot me

Mike looked at the gun then at flippy but he made a decision he took the gun and shot himself

Flippy: what the

During the night

Mike: man that was a horrible death but I will shake it off

Cuddles runs up to mike and panickes

Cuddles: dude a missile had come and destroyed your house

Mike: what

Cuddles: sorry dude

Mike: well I know a feminine person that will let me stay with them

Cuddles: well goodnight mike

Mike: goodnight cuddles

Mike walks up to petunia's house an takes a deep breath and knocks on the door

Petunia: hmmm wonder who that could be

Petunia answers the door and to her surprise it was mike

Petunia: what are you doing mike it's like 11:30

Mike: I know Petunia but can I stay with you

Petunia: why

Mike: well my house exploded

Petunia: oh you poor thing ok you can stay with me but I only have one bed ( smiles)

Mike: I guess im sleeping with you

Petunia: (nods head)

Mike: ( sighs) ok

Petunia squeals with joy

Mike: well um do you need help with anything

Petunia: well let's just go to bed ok

Mike: ok petunia

Early in the morning mike wakes up and bangs his head on petunia's decorations around the top of her bed

Mike: ow f**k

Petunia heard mike curse and got up revealing her breast

Mike: man that was a good sleep

Petunia yea it was

Mike: ( mike stares at petunia's breast)

Petunia: what

Mike: look down

Petunia does what she is told and gasps she forgot to put her bra on

Mike: here I found your bra

Petunia: thank you mike  
Mike: im gonna go and see my friend nutty

Petunia: ok mike

When mike leaves petunia says stuff to herself

Petunia: why can't I tell him that I love him

Later outside

Mike: you know I wonder what nutty is doing

Mike was not watching so he bumped into flaky

Flaky: ow hey watch it

Mike: sorry

Flaky recognized the voice

Flaky: oh hi mike

Mike: hi flaky

Flaky: what are you doing

Mike: im going to see nutty

Flaky: so am I

Mike: ok well see you later flaky

Flaky: ok bye

At nutty's house

Nutty and teary were wrestling even though nutty had the upper hand

Mike: (opens door) hey what are you doing nutty

Nutty: wrestling

Teary: want to join

Nutty: ( choke slams teary) dude never let mike fight

Teary: why

Nutty: because mike fights brutal

Teary: ok

Mike: of course I do nutty

Mike picks up nutty and throws him into the wall and they hear a knock at the door

Nutty: who is it

Flaky: it's flaky

Nutty: go ahead and come in

Flaky: hi nutty

Teary: flaky watch out

Flaky see's a knife coming at her

Flaky: (screams)

Mike went right in front of her and let the knife strike him in his heart

Nutty: he gave his life to protect you

Flaky screams as she watched mike die slowly

Teary: calm down flaky he will come back

Flaky: I know I just don't like it when people die

Nutty: I know but you have to suck it up

Flaky gets offended by his comment and storms off

Teary: nice one retard

Nutty: sorry

Mike still alive gets up and gets annoyed with nutty

Mike: (weakly) what's your problem

Nutty: what she needs to suck it up

Mike: leave her alone

Teary: seriously Nutty get your act right

Mike: you need to apologize

Nutty: ok I will

Teary: good luck you will need it

Nutty walks over too flaky's house to apologize

Nutty: (knocks on door)

Flaky: (opens door) what do you want

Nutty: I wanted to say sorry

Flaky: so you wanted to say sorry

Nutty: yes flaky I didn't mean that stuff

Flaky: really well your welcome to come inside if you wish

Nutty: thanks flaky

After 3 hours of talking something happens

Flaky: um nutty are you all right you seem twitchy

Nutty: um it's nothing flaky

Flaky: okay

Nutty: so im gonna go ok

Flaky looked at him and said

Flaky: okay

She leads him out the door

Nutty walks to his house and see's it in ruins he sees his friend's laying knocked out by the charred home

Nutty: what the f**k happened

Mike: ( weakly) ask teary ( falls over dead)

Nutty: teary what did you guys do to my f**king house

Teary: ( weakly) I um accidently blew it up

Nutty: and you call me the retard

Teary: ( also falls over dead )

Nutty: retards

The next day

Nutty: ow man the ground was hard

Mike walks over well rested

Nutty: how are you well rested your house blew up

Mike: yeah but someone shared their house with me

Nutty: male or female

Mike: (mumbles) female

Nutty: what

Mike: (yells) female

Nutty: ok let me guess petunia

Mike: yea I also caught sight of something you would never see

Nutty: her boobs

Mike: you got that right

Nutty: well you're lucky while I'm sleeping on the ground your sleeping in your own bed

Mike: actually I share a bed with petunia

Nutty: wow man I wish someone would help me

Mike: dude why don't you just ask flaky she's feminine

Nutty: ok yea I will do that

Mike: right well im going to see what cuddles is doing

Nutty: okay

Nutty walks over to flaky's house

Nutty: (knocks on door) hope she's there

Flaky: (opens door) hi nutty

Nutty: hi flaky is it alright if I stay with you

Flaky: why

Nutty: my house blew up by teary

Flaky: ( tears up cause of that horrible thought) wow you can stay

Nutty: do you have two bed's or one

Flaky: I only have one but you can sleep with me

Nutty: ( blushes) ok

Earlier when mike went to the home of cuddles

Mike: ( excited) I hope he's there

Cuddles: (opens the door) (yawns) what are you doing here mike

Mike: I was coming to see if you wanted to do stuff

Cuddles: can't giggles kept me up all night

Giggles: no I didn't stop f**king lying

Cuddles: honey please don't use foul language

Giggles: I'm sorry ( kisses cuddles on the lips )

Mike: right well I will see you later cuddles

Cuddles: ok bye ( whispers to giggles) now where were we

Giggles: ( gulps ) mike please don't leave

Mike: it's ok giggles cuddles won't hurt you

Cuddles: yea I won't hurt you

Giggles: ( gulps ) ok bye

Mike: (laughs) bye

Mike comes back to petunia's house at 9:30 pm

Mike: (opens door) hi petunia

Petunia: hi mike

Mike: so what's you doing ( smells something ) what are you cooking

Petunia: it's not cooking it's my perfume

Mike: well whatever it is it makes my mouth water

Petunia: (giggles) so you mean I make your mouth water

Mike: (blushes) um yea

Petunia: aw mike that's sweet

Mike: uh yea so what are you doing

Petunia: I'm doing cleaning you must think I'm a neat freak for doing this

Mike: no I don't (staring at petunia)

Petunia: ok mike your kind of making me nervous when you stare at me

Mike: oh sorry (thinking) man I love that skunk

Petunia: it's ok (Thinking) man I love that chipmunk

Mike: um petunia may I ask you something

Petunia: sure

Mike: sometime would you like to go on a date

Petunia: (blushes and laughs)

Mike: (thinking) she's laughing man I'm such a do**he bag

Petunia: (blushes) sure I would love to

Mike: wait did you just say yes

Petunia: yea

Mike jumps with glee and kissed petunia smack dab on the lips

Mike: (realizes what he just did)

Petunia: (blushes) mike I was going to do that on are date but you beat me to it

Mike: ( laughs nervously) yea I guess I did

Petunia: (also laughs nervously) oh well I guess I can still kiss you on are date

Mike: well where do you want to go

Petunia: we can go to the movies they have this very romantic movie that I wanted to see

Mike: ok

Petunia: can we bring giggles and cuddles

Mike: only if we can bring fluffy flaky teary and nutty

Petunia: ok

Later at the theater

Mike: so when is the movie going to start

Petunia: I don't know

After an hour the place goes black and the movies start

All: yay

During most scenes giggles ,cuddles ,nutty ,and flaky would cuddle

While mike and petunia would sit there

Mike: so

Petunia: (looks at mike) what

Mike: how can you see me

Petunia: how can you see me

Mike: you know what I will tell you later

Petunia: (giggles and kisses mike on the cheek)

Mike starts to get twitchy but keeps his cool

Mike: really how can you see me

Petunia: (laughs)

Mike: uh why are you laughing

Petunia: (looking concerned) you don't know

Mike: no(surprised)

Petunia: giggles taught me how to do this

Mike: but chipmunks are born with this sense

Petunia: I know giggles told me

Mike: so how can you learn

Someone yells behind them

???: shut up

Mike: (turns around) why don't you

The stranger sees who it is and sits back down

Petunia: (laughs to herself)

On the upper stands with fluffy and teary

Fluffy: so teary what do you think of the movie

Teary: it's pretty good

Fluffy drops her purse and teary goes to pick it up

Teary: I will get it

Teary finds out that fluffy is wearing a Minnie skirt

Teary: (smiles) oh yea

Fluffy: did you get it

Teary: yea I got it

Fluffy: thanks teary (kisses him on the cheek)

Teary: (excited) hey that felt great

Fluffy: (giggles)

After the movie was over

Mike: that was a great movie

Cuddles: yea pretty awesome if you ask me

Petunia: I loved it

Nutty: it was superb

Flaky: I loved it the most

Giggles: I liked it

Fluffy: sweet

Teary: awesome movie

Mike: right well I'm going to go

Petunia: why

Mike: cause I feel like it

Petunia: ok

Cuddles: me and giggles are going to go to

Giggles: bye

After giggles and cuddles left

Mike: it's a wonder I'm tired

Petunia: why are you tired

Mike: petunia look around everyone is asleep and it is 12:00

Petunia: wow

Mike: right so do you want to go

Petunia: sure

Mike and petunia walked home holding hands and kissing each other

The next day

At flaky's house

Nutty wakes up from his slumber

Nutty: (yawns) wow my legs hurt for some reason

Flaky: then why don't you stretch them

Nutty: cause I never feel like it

Flaky: (giggles)

Later at teary's house

Teary: what a wonderful day it is

Mike knocks on his door

Teary: (opens door) sup

Mike: sup dude

Teary: so what are you he—

Teary was cut off by mike

Mike: um I brought someone with me

Teary: who

Petunia: (pops up) me

Teary: (laughs) nice pop up

Petunia: ( smiles ) thank you

Mike: right well I was just here to stop by

Teary: for what

Mike: um petunia can you go to flaky's to get nutty

Petunia: sure ( kisses mike )

Teary: what dude

Mike hands him a note

Teary: what is this

Mike: read it

Teary reads the note to return back to the war

Teary: no way I'm not going

Mike: you have to or the general will drop us off the boundaries and kill us

Teary: that is not f**king fair

Mike: I know every male and female must go

Teary: Flippy is not going to like this

Mike: I know

Later at flippy's house

Ale: so flippy what are you doing shouldn't you be getting ready for a war

Flippy; I don't want to go back to the war

Ale: (kisses flippy's head) I know flippy

Over at cuddles's house

Cuddles: no not another war

Giggles: (tears up) the brutal things we see

Cuddles: I know giggles

Giggles: I can't believe we have to go back

Cuddles: but you're a medic

Giggles: but I am worried about you we are fighting out of the boundaries

Cuddles: I know giggles (hugs giggles) it's ok

Giggles: I don't think so

Later at Teary's house

Teary: I don't get it

Mike: get what

Teary: that the general wants us to go back to the war

Mike: no one knows

Teary: well we better be getting suited up

10 days later

Giggles: oh my god I am trying to get away from this stuff

Flippy: calm down giggles

Russell: yar lass even I have to go to the war

Ale: well us females are only medics so we are not in the heat of the war

Mike: well soldiers are you ready

All: yes sir

Mike: alright soldiers we want the sergeants in the front and colonel's in the back am I right marines

All: sir yes sir

Mike: ( laughs ) D**m right I am

The ship lands and they all get out

Cuddles: go go go

Mike: sergeant cuddles

Cuddles: yes sir

Mike: go to the front lines and see what you can find

Cuddles: yes sir

Later  
Cuddles: sir the enemy is building some kind of weapon

Mike: right (yells behind him) medics and soldiers I know you don't like this but we are going to rush them

All: yes sir

Mike: on my mark

Giggles: I have a bad feeling about this

Mike: get steady

An explosion lands right beside mike without him getting injured

Mike: go!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the happy tree friends rushed the enemy

At the enemy base

Teddy soldier: sir here is the plans

Teddy general: um we might have a problem

The soldier see's what he means

Teddy soldier: I will prepare the troops

Every htf and teddy were fighting

Mike: shoot to kill

A bullet whizzed past cuddles's head and hit mike in the chest

Mike: (falls on the ground)

Cuddles: (looks at his fallen comrade) mike

Cuddles goes to his side

Mike: (has trouble speaking) i.i.i I can't hang on to life anymore

Cuddles: no your gonna make it

Mike: (smiles) I knew I was gonna die soon

Cuddles: no no your gonna make it (yells) we need a medic

Giggles petunia and flaky rush over

Petunia: (looks at his bullet wound) we can get the bullet out

Giggles: ok hand me the saw real quick

Mike: (smiles and coughs) I can't hang on to life anymore I'm sorry guys

Flaky: I got the bullet

But it was to late mike had fallen

Every htf bowed there head he was a wonderful soldier

The htf fought long and hard but they beat the teddies

Flaky: come on petunia we need to get out of here

Petunia: (cries) I'm gonna miss him

AFTER EVERYONE LEFT

Mike gets back up

Mike: what the hey we won the war but oh no now I remember poor guys poor petunia

Mike found his way back to town badly beaten

Mike: I did it I should just head to petunia's house and boy will she be happy

At petunia's house

Mike: (knocks on door) man this is gonna be awesome

The door still doesn't open

Mike: where is everybody

Mike see's a memorial service down below

Mike: d**mitt I hate doing this

Mike tried to get over the rocky path but failed and tumbled head over heels

Cuddles hears his crash

Cuddles: is anyone there

Mike: (smiles) no

Cuddles: (smiles) mike your alive

Comes out with his bruises and cuts

Mike: yeah im alive

Cuddles: dude we should tell petunia

Mike: dude I can't move my legs

Cuddles: aw man alright I will just get you over to petunia's house

Later at petunia's house

Cuddles: alright dude I will be back

Mike: alright see you later

Later petunia walks in

Petunia: (screams) mike your alive

Mike: (smiles) yeah I am

Petunia: (hugs him tight) I missed you

Mike: (smiles and pats her head) don't worry petunia im not dead

Petunia: well (kisses mike) do you wanna do something

Mike: um nah im good

Petunia: ok well we can just watch television

Mike: sure

A couple hours later

Petunia: ( half awake) mike im getting kind of tired

Mike: (laughs) well you might wanna fall asleep

Petunia: (smiles) ok

Petunia falls asleep on mikes shoulder while mike just laughs to himself

Nutty and flaky were loving on each other near the park

Nutty: man im getting tired flaky

Flaky: ok then lets go home

Nutty: ok (carries flaky)

Flaky: woah

With flippy

Flippy: ale a letter came in today

Ale: anything new

Flippy; nothing much but a bunch of commies moved up south

Ale: well does it say anything else

Flippy: no

They both hear a nuke go off

Before the nuke went off

Teddy 1: right well we will have to be away before we can activate this

Teddy 3: I got it working (falls off the ladder accidentally and pushes the button for the nuke to go off

Teddy 1 : uh oh

Back with petunia and mike

Petunia: mike what's going on  
Mike: seems the commies set us up a nuke

Petunia: commies?

Mike: you know the teddies they are communist

Petunia: oh ok

Mike hears the communist nuke go off

Mike: uh oh

Petunia: (screams)

Mike takes every htf to a shelter he had built when he was young

Mike: alright are we missing anyone

All: nope

Mike: ok then

Flurry: um mike what is going on she says (with a seductive voice)

Petunia gets a little jealous

Mike: well we have been exposed to a large amount of radiation because of the nuke

Cuddles: so the commies beat us

Mike: no not really

Mole: so what

Mike: well we can organize a attack squad to form around there perimeter

Cuddles: sir I will lead this

Mike: right well cuddles I trust you (smiles) try not to get killed out there

Flippy: so when can we start

Cuddles: we will start as soon as the radiation clears up

Mike: well cuddles you can start right now

Cuddles: what do you mean

Mike: follow me others stay back

Cuddles: what's this all about

Mike: wait

After a few minutes they pass through the control center

Mike: see I built this place when I was a kid

Cuddles: (stares in awe) wow you were a wonderful creator

Mike: yes well I could have finished but we didn't have enough components

Cuddles: for what

Mike: well for this

Mike opens a door which leads to his power armor that he had built

Cuddles: you built hundreds of these things

Mike: yes but only one was the best

Cuddles: well we can use these to beat the commies

Mike: right well gather your squad

Cuddles: mike can you be one of my squad mates

Mike: (chuckles) sure

Later when cuddles was assembling his troops

Mike: cuddles

Cuddles: yea

Mike: we found a survivor

Cuddles: who

Mike: her name is roxy

Cuddles: ok

Mike: alright get your team ready im going to check on our guest

Cuddles: (roger that)

Mike walks down stairs where the survivor is

Roxy: (grabs her head) where am i

Mike: no struggling

Roxy: what is going on

Mike: you were knocked out because of the communist nuke

Roxy: oh yeah

Mike: well are you alright

Roxy: yeah im ok

Mike: (helps her up) im mike

Roxy: oh I remember you you're a veteran of war

Mike: (smiles) yeah I am

Roxy: cool so are you going out with anyone

Mike: I don't think you should of said that

Roxy: why

Petunia: cause that's my boyfriend

Roxy: huh (looks at the furious blue skunk)

Mike: honey calm down

Petunia: ok dear

Roxy: uh what's your name

Petunia: well Roxy my name is petunia

Roxy: cool uh sorry for ….

Petunia: it doesn't matter

Roxy: ok

Mike: right well you girls have fun im going to see cuddles

Petunia: ok bye

Roxy: what is it like dating mike

Petunia: it is the best

In the lab that mike had created

Mike: so did you assemble your troops

Cuddles: uh no one else wanted to go but me you flippy and toothy

Mike: uh we can still beat them

Cuddles: (smiles) yea we can beat those communist freaks

Flippy: yea we can beat them

Toothy: whoo hoo

(3 hours later)

Mike: are battle mechs ready for combat sky jockey

Cuddles: yes sir boss sky naught how you doing

Toothy: ready to go sir how bout you sky lord

Flippy: ready as I will ever be

All: then lets do it

Mike took the left perimeter while flippy took the right

Cuddles: we need to keep incoming teddies from breaking in

On the teddies side

Teddy1: sir what will we do

Teddy commander: seems like will need all of are troops

Teddy1: yes sir

The teddies started to form the perimeter

Mike: here they come

Mike had fought of the left perimeter and stayed to help the middle

Mike: sky naught move left

Toothy: yes sir boss

Flippy: man this is getting hard (he says while punching 5 teddies)

Mike: keep it together sky lord

Mike sees a nuke coming down

Mike: oh F**k

Toothy: head back ditch the mechs

Mike just stood there

Flippy: mike lets go

Mike still staring

Cuddles: come on

Mike regains his mind and ditches it but it was to late

The nuke went off and the 4 htf's hit the wall

They all sit up except mike

Cuddles: oh no not again

Flippy: oh my god what atrocities have come to this city

Toothy; I can't look at this

Cuddles: get the rest of them out it's over

Mike: (opens his eyes) you think it's over (coughs)

Cuddles: boy are you strong

At the teddy HQ

The Teddy commander moves the rubble

Teddy commander: you thinks this is over

But a bullet struck him in the heart by no one else than mike

Mike: now it's over

Mike kisses petunia with passion


End file.
